El Tercer Saiyaman
by Grushinka
Summary: Después de la derrota de Majin Boo, Gohan regresa a su vida normal con su familia y amigos. En este periodo de paz, un nuevo chico se muda a Satan City. Esta nueva persona sueña en convertise en un héroe que lucha por el amor y la justicia como Gohan y Videl. ¿Logrará su objetivo?, ¿Acaso, él también tiene superpoderes?, ¿Qué pasará entre gohan y Videl?... Descubranlo en este Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Fan-fic "El tercer Saiyaman"

 **Capítulo I: El chico nuevo del salón de Clases.**

Gohan ( _Acostado en su cama, mira hacia la ventana y piensa para sí mismo antes de conciliar el sueño_ ). -Han pasado algunos meses de la derrota de Majinboo. La ciudad Satán ha recuperado la calma que solía tener antes, bueno debo decir que, al menos hay villanos comunes y corrientes, sin preocuparse de más. Me siento muy feliz que mi padre esté de vuelta conmigo, con mi madre y sobre todo con mi pequeño hermano Goten; dado que le hace mucha falta su cariño y su ejemplar carácter de todo un gran guerrero sayajin. Mi parte favorita del día es la cena. En ese momento todos nos reunimos a saborear la rica comida que mi madre prepara con los pescados que le lleva mi padre. Goten y yo les platicamos lo bien que nos va en la escuela, aunque a ese pequeño todavía no le guste estudiar, sé que no va a decepcionar a mamá. Después de las lecciones particulares que mi hermano toma en la mañana, por la tarde mi padre entrena con él, hasta debo decir que mi madre de vez en cuando también lo llega a hacer, aunque no es muy seguido ya que ella tiene que preparar la cena. Por otra parte, lo mejor será que ya me duerma o mañana no voy a pararme temprano. Aunque se me es inevitable no recordar esa linda mira de…( _Gohan se quedacompletamente dormido_ ).

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE POR LA MAÑANA…

Gohan ( _murmura mientras se viste y asea su cara_ ). -¡Rayos! Me he quedado dormido otra vez… Aunque vaya volando no llegaré a tiempo…

Milk ( _ve a Gohan apresurado en su recamara_ ). -¡Gohan! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¡Otra vez te quedaste dormido! Toma tu almuerzo y date prisa.

Gokú ( _trata de calmar a su esposa_ ).-¡Vamos Milk... relájate! Yo puedo llevar a Gohan a la escuela.

Milk ( _asombrada y un poco molesta_ ). - ¿Tú Gokú? ¡Si chocaste otra vez el auto! ¿Recuerdas?

Gokú ( _un poco timido_ ).- ¡Vamos! No de esa manera, yo me refería a la teletransportación.

Gohan ( _con cara de sorpresa_ ).- ¡AH! Ya veo papá, pues entonces démonos prisa.

A CONTINUACIÓN GOHAN TOMA DEL HOMBRO A GOKÚ, CON SU ALMUERZO Y SU MOCHILA.

Gokú ( _concentrado en encontrar el ki de un estudiante de la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja_ ). - ¡Rayos! No puedo. Como no hay un ki suficientemente grande en la preparatoria y por consecuencia, no puedo localizar el lugar.

Goten- ¡Vamos papá tú puedes!

Gohan-Si papá vamos tú puedes.

GOKÚ VUELVE A INTENTAR, PERO NADA. EN ESE MOMENTO A GOHAN SE LE VINO UNA IDEA.

Gohan-¡Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes! Papá intenta localizar el ki de Videl porfavor.

Gokú- Bueno déjame ver. ¡Ah! Ya la encontré…

GOKÚ Y GOHAN SE TELETRANSPORTARON AL ESTACIONAMIENTO DE LA PREPARATORIA ESTRELLA NARANJA, LUGAR DONDE SE ENCONTRABA VIDEL. ELLA ESPANTADA GRITA AL VER TAN DE REPENTE A GOKÚ Y A GOHAN.

Videl ( _con cara de asombro_ ).- ¡Gohan! Me espantaste. Por un momento creí que eras un maleante. Por cierto… ¿Qué hace tu papá en la escuela?

Gohan ( _sonrojado_ ).- ¡No Videl, disculpa! Yo…

Gokú- Bueno hijo, me voy yo no creo hacer nada aquí. Nos vemos en la cena.

Gohan ( _despidiéndose de Gokú_ ).- ¡Eh! Si papá, nos vemos.

GOKÚ REGRESA LA MONTAÑA PAOZ.

Videl.- ¡tú papá es muy extraño Gohan!

Gohan.- ( _se sonroja aún más y trata de cambiar la conversación)_.- Oye Videl ¿Ya no te vienes volando a la escuela?

Videl.- Ya sabes que la Capsula de mi Jet es sólo para despistar…

EN ESE MOMENTO SUENA LA CAMPANA PARA EMPEZAR CON LAS CLASES

Gohan ( _toma de la mano a Videl y camina apresuradamente_ ).- Lo mejor será darnos prisa o llegaremos tarde al salón. ( _Videl se sonroja y ve sus dos manos juntas_ ).

AMBOS SE DIRIGEN RÁPIDAMENTE AL SALÓN DE CLASES. ENTRAN AL SALÓN Y EN ESE MOMENTO GOHAN SE DA CUENTA QUE ALGUIEN MÁS ESTÁ SENTADO EN SU LUGAR. AL PARECER ES UN CHICO NUEVO QUE SE HA SENTADO EN ESE LUGAR POR EQUIVOCACIÓN. VIDEL OBSERVA AL CHICO NUEVO, PERO ANTES DE DIRIGIRLE UNA SOLA PALABRA AL CHICO NUEVO, LA MAESTRA DE CLASES ENTRA Y LE DICE AL CHICO NUEVO QUE VAYA SU ESCRITORIO PARA QUE SUS COMPAÑEROS DE CLASE LO CONOZCAN. EN ESE MOMENTO GOHAN RECUPERA SU LUGAR AL LADO DE VIDEL. EL CHICO NUEVO VA HACÍA DONDE ESTÁ LA MAESTRA Y ELLA LO PRESENTA CON EL NOMBRE DE FRANK.

Maestra (mirando a sus alumnos).- Buen día, chicos y chicas les presento a Frank Miramoto. El será su nuevo compañero de clases. Espero sean pacientes con él, ya que acaba de llegar de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Su pronunciación al japonés aun no es muy buena, pero no por ello deben de menospreciarlo, dado que él ha sacado excelentes notas en los exámenes de ingreso.

Frank ( _saluda a la clase y se queda mirando a Gohan con sus brillantes ojos verdes_ :).- Pido una disculpa por sentarme en un lugar ocupado, espero que seamos buenos amigos. ( _Sonrie_ ).

LA MAYORÍA DE LA CLASE LO IGNORA Y HACE OTRA COSA MENOS PRESTARLE ATENCIÓN. SIN EMBRAGO GOHAN Y VIDEL NO LE PIERDEN LA MIRADA. LA MAESTRA PIDE SILENCIO PERO SÓLO LO CONSIGUE POR ALGUNOS MOMENTOS. MIENTRAS TANTO LOS AMIGOS DE VIDEL MURMURAN: SOBRE EL CHICO NUEVO.

Shapner ( _lo mira con desinterés_ )- Vaya parece un debilucho… ¡Oye Gohan! Tú puedes traducirnos lo que dice mal el chico ¿no? ( _Dice mirando a Gohan en tono de burla_ ).

Iresa ( _le susurra a Videl en el oído_ )- ¡Ya viste su aspecto Videl, verdaderamente parece un chico americano!

Videl- Si ya noté que sus rasgos son muy diferentes a los nuestros.

Maestra- ¡Silencio, silencio, silencio! Así no podré continuar con la lección.

VIDEL Y SUS AMIGOS GUARDAN SILENCIO, Y EN ESE MOMENTO ELLA OBSERVA LA CARA DE PREOCUPACIÓN DE GOHAN.


	2. El nuevo carácter de Videl

**Capítulo II: El duro carácter de Videl**

Videl ( _sentada sobre su cama, tiene en su mano un lápiz y sobre sus piernas una libreta. Deja de escribir por unos momentos y se queda muy pensativo diciendo para sí misma_ ) - Han pasado varios días desde que Frank ingresó a la preparatoria. Él, Shapner, Irisa y Gohan se están llevando muy bien. A mí casi no me agrada mucho, aunque pienso que no está mal que nuestro círculo de amigos crezca. Hace poco Frank nos confesó que el negocio de su familia consiste en construir robots y demás inventos muy parecidos a los que hace la Corporación Capsula, debido a ello su situación económica es muy estable. Los robots que fabrica la empresa de sus padres son exclusivos para servicio médico, además de que tienen importantes adelantos científicos para encontrar la cura de enfermedades que aún son un misterio. . Frank es un chico agradable, no le cuesta hacer amigos, él es muy inteligente aunque no tanto como Gohan. Tiene algunas semanas que no platico con Gohan, toda la atención la tiene el chico nuevo.

TOCAN LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE VIDEL

Mr. Satán ( _con cara de enojo_ )- ¡Videl! ¿Todavía sigues despierta tan noche?

Videl ( _Sorprendida, tratando de ocultar su diario entre sus brazos_ )- ¡Papá! No me di cuenta de la hora. La tarea que nos dejaron en la escuela fue demasiada.

Mr. Satán- Ya veo, pero es hora de descansar son las dos de la mañana.

Videl (bostezando) - ¡Cielos! Ya esta tarde.

Mr. Satán ( _la ve acostada en su cama y le da un beso en su frente_ )- Buenas noches mi querida Videl.

EN LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE VIDEL SE LEVANTÓ TARDE Y COMO CONSECUENCIA, LLEGÓ TARDE A LA ESCUELA. ENTRÓ AL SALÓN SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA YA QUE LOS PROFESORES LA DEJAN ENTRAR TARDE. CUANDO ESTUVO EN SU lugar SUS AMIGOS LE SUSURRARON QUE CUÁL ERA EL MOTIVO POR EL CUÁL LLEGO TARDE. GOHAN LE DIJO QUE SI HABÍA SIDO A CAUSA DE ALGÚN PROBLEMA EN LA CIUDAD. VIDEL NEGÓ ESTA POSIBILIDAD Y LES COMENTÓ QUE DESPUÉS LES COMENTARÍA LA CAUSA…MÁS TARDE EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO:

Irisa ( _ve la cara de sueño de Videl_ )- ¿Qué pasó Videl todo bien?

Shapner ( _preocupado_ ) - No te ves muy bien Videl, ¿quieres ir a la enfermería?

Videl- No es para tanto, estoy bien.

Gohan ( _mira sus ojos azules que parecen cerrarse por falta de sueño_ )- Pues… no pareces muy bien.

EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA FRANK A SU MESA CON SU CHAROLA DE COMIDA…

Frank- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Irisa- ¡Claro! Aquí hay un asiento…

Frank ( _sonriendo_ )- Gracias ( _dice mientras tomas asiento_ )

Videl ( _ignora a Frank_ )- Creo que iré a tomar aire fresco….

VIDEL SE PARA DE LA MESA DEL COMEDOR Y SE DIRIGE A LA PUERTA QUE LLEVA AL PATIO DE LA PREPARATORIA

Frank - ¿Acaso incomodo?

Shapner- ¡No creo! Videl ha estado un poco extraña esta mañana.

Gohan ( _se levanta de su asiento y busca con su mirada el lugar donde se encuentra Videl_ )- Voy a acompañar a Videl. .

Irisa ( _también se levanta y acompaña a Gohan_ )- Yo te acompaño

SENTADA EN UNA BANCA DEL PATIO DE LA ESCUELA, SE ENCONTRABA VIDEL CON MUCHO SUEÑO, PERO ALGO MÁS LE PREOCUPABA. EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGÓ GOHAN E IRISA, LE PREGUNTARON QUE QUÉ ERA LO PASABA POR SU CABEZA, ELLA NO TENÍA QUE SER DESCORTÉS CON FRANK. VIDEL LES EMPEZÓ A GRITAR Y DECIR QUE ESO A ELLA NO LE IMPORTABA QUE LA DEJARÁN EN PAZ. GOHAN TRATO DE CALMARLA PERO AL PARECER SE HABÍA CONVERTIDO EN UNA DISCUSIÓN DE CHICAS, EN LA QUE GOHAN SOBRABA. SONROJADO POR EL ALBOROTO QUE ESTABAN CAUSANDO TRATO DE CALMARLAS. TODO FUE EN VANO. SIN EMBARGO, ALGO MÁS LAS CALMARÍA: EL SONIDO DE LA CAMPANA. LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO LLEGÓ A SU FIN. LOS TRES REGRESARON AL SALÓN DE CLASES CON CARA DE POCOS AMIGOS.

DESPUÉS DE DOS CLASES MÁS, LLEGÓ LA HORA DE DEPORTES. EN ESA CLASE CONTINUABAN CON PARTIDOS DE BASEBALL. EN EL EQUIPO DE VIDEL SE ENCONTRABA FRANK COMO UN NUEVO INTEGRANTE. COMO ERA DE ESPERARSE, VIDEL ANOTÓ EN EL PARTIDO CINCO PUNTOS CONSECUTIVAMENTE. LA CONDICIÓN FÍSICA DE VIDEL ESTABA CADA VEZ MEJOR Y ESTO SIN LUGAR A DUDAS, ROBABA LA MIRADA DE MUCHOS CHICOS Y LE GANABA LA ADMIRACIÓN DE SUS MAESTROS. TRES DE LAS CHICAS DEL EQUIPO CONTRARIO, BROTARON EN CÓLERA Y EMPEZARON A RETAR VIDEL Y A DESMENTIR CADA UNA DE LAS ANOTACIONES, ARGUMENTANDO QUE LAS JUGADAS ESTABAN VENDIDAS.

COMENZÓ UNA GUERRA DE CHICAS CELOSAS. VIDEL NO SE DEJÓ DE ELLAS. PERO PARA ESTA HORA DEL DÍA, VIDEL ESTABA AGOTADA, NO HABÍA DORMIDO BIEN, NI COMIDO ALGO EN ESE DÍA, ASÍ QUE SE COMENZÓ A SENTIR MAREADA. PARA ESTO GOHAN, SE PERCATÓ QUE SU KI IBA DISMINUYENDO POCO A POCO, Y CUANDO LLEGÓ CON ELLA, VIDEL SE DESMAYÓ Y CAYÓ EN LOS ATLÉTICOS BRAZOS DE GOHAN. LLEVARON A VIDEL RÁPIDAMENTE A LA ENFERMERÍA. POR OTRO LADO, LAS TRES CHICAS CELOSAS DE VIDEL SE GANARÓN UNA VISITA A LA DIRECCIÓN. GOHAN E IRISA ESTABAN AFUERA DE LA ENFERMERÍA ESPERANDO A QUE ELLA REACCIONARÁ. LA ENFERMERA LES EXPLICÓ QUE ELLA SÓLO NECESITABA DESCANSAR. ELLA SE FUE A ATENDER A OTROS CHICOS QUE TAMBIÉN ESTABAN EN LA ENFERMERIA.. IRISA DIJO QUE HABLARÍA CON MR. SATÁN, ASÍ QUE FUE A DONDE SE ENCONTRABA UN TÉLEFONO. MIENTRAS TANTO GOHAN SE QUEDÓ AL LADO DE VIDEL, PENSANDO LO SIGUIENTE:

Gohan ( _Susurraba en su mente mientras acariciaba el corto cabello negro de Videl y limpiaba el sudor de su frente_ )- Si tan sólo controlaras un poco más ese carácter Videl, las cosas marcharían diferente para ti. Eres muy caprichosa. Anotaste cinco puntos seguidos, ¡Eres sorprendente! Al parecer tu belleza y tu inteligencia no están peleadas.

EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGÓ IRISA, DICIENDO QUE EN LA CASA DE VIDEL NADIE CONTESTA. ADEMÁS LE PIDIÓ DE FAVOR A GOHAN QUE LA CUIDARA POR UN MOMENTO MÁS, YA QUE ELLA IBA A IR POR LA MOCHILA DE VIDEL QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN EL SALÓN DE CLASES.

Gohan ( _asintió con la cabeza y continuó pensando_ )- Caprichosa eres tú, muchas veces lo sé, no te importan los demás y quieres todo hacer a tu manera, ¿por qué te comportas así? Y como una ilusión prefieres tu vivir en el pasado que se fue. La gente te daña, no lo comprendes y te hacen llorar, angustiada estás, con las personas nunca te entiendes pero sola nunca estarás; porque yo estaré allí, ya verás. Aunque mil tormentas vendrán, cuando de noche llegues a tu casa y el alma sientas herida. Cuenta conmigo amor, porque tú y yo uno solo seremos los dos y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer….

PENSABA MIENTRAS SUS LABIOS PRETENDÍAN ACERCARSE MÁS A LOS DE VIDEL. EN ESOS MOMENTOS VIDEL DESPERTÓ.


	3. Capítulo III: Lazos de unión de

**Capítulo III: Lazos de unión de Gokú y Gohan**

Gohan- Videl ya está mejor. Después de descansar la tarde en la enfermería. Irisa, Shapner, Frank y yo acompañamos a Videl a su casa. Una vez estando allí, Mr. Satán nos recibió y nos preguntó qué era lo que había pasado. Mientras el mayordomo de Videl, la ayudó a subir a su habitación para que continuara con su descanso, cada uno contó una parte de lo acontecido al campeón mundial. Una vez terminado nuestro relato, nos despedimos y nos marchamos a nuestros hogares. Cuando llegue a casa, mi padre notó mi cara de preocupación. Mi madre terminó de preparar la cena y pronto nos llamó a todos a cenar. Durante la cena Goten nos platicó cómo fue su día en la escuela. Cuando tocó mi turno, no quise hablar demasiado así que respondí que todo fue normal. No quería ahondar mucho en lo que le ocurrió a Videl, ya que tengo temor de que se enteren de mis sentimientos hacia Videl.

Una vez terminada la cena subí a la recamara que comparto con Goten y me prepare para dormir. Ayude a mi hermano a ponerse la pijama y lavar sus dientes. Cuando terminamos de asearnos, nos acostamos cada quien en su cama. Goten cayó rápidamente en sueños. Por mi parte, no podía conciliar el sueño, así que me levanté de mi cama, salí por la ventana y me quedé contemplando las estrellas desde el techo de la casa. Transcurrido unos minutos mi padre apareció…

Gokú- ¿Todo bien? ¿No puedes conciliar el sueño?

Gohan _(sorprendido_ )- ¡Padre! Sí, todo bien es sólo que…

Gokú ( _se sienta a su lado y lo toma del hombro_ )- ¡Vamos! No tienes que mentirme, si no quieres decírmelo, está bien. Sólo que han pasado muchos años desde que no sé nada sobre ti…

Gohan ( _baja la mirada_ )- Padre… no te esfuerces más. El paso de los años me ha cambiado pero en el fondo sigo siendo tu hijo y mi cariño hacia a ti continua siendo el mismo de la batalla de Cell.

Gokú- ¿Entonces qué pasó?

Gohan ( _balbuceando_ )- Ya te había platicado que Videl es mi amiga en la preparatoria y bueno, pues, el día de hoy se desmayó en la mitad de la clase de deportes. Ella tiene un carácter un poco complicado. Es muy caprichosa y siempre quiere hacer todo a su manera. Debido a ello, le ha traído últimamente algunas enemistades. Por otro lado papá… ¿en algún momento has sentido que si miras a mamá, ella te atrapa en y no puedes escaparte por más que quieres?

Gokú _(¡Uppss! Cara de sorpresa_ )- mmm… ¿quieres saber la verdad?... Bueno, pues sí…Pero eso es muy extraño que eso pase. Sin embargo, cuando llega a suceder, Milk me hace saber que todo el tiempo que he estado a su lado ha valido la pena, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces estoy ausente. Pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Gohan ( _Sonrojado_ )- Es sólo que siento algo parecido con Videl.

Gokú- ( _Riéndose_ ) ¡Sí, ya lo sabía! Esa niña hace que te comportes muy extraño.

Gohan (doblemente sorprendido)- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ya lo sabías! ¿Cómo?

Gokú- ¡Vamos cálmate, no es para tanto! Piccoro me comentó algo acerca de tus amigos y que no él no comprendía bien el sentimiento que los humanos llaman amor y …

MILK INTERRUMPE…

Milk- ¡Gokú! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Deja de interrumpir los sueños de Gohan.

GOHAN Y GOKÚ SE SORPRENDEN AL VER A MILK.

Goku ( _cara de espanto_ )- ¡ñññññññ! Milk yo sólo….

Gohan- Si mamá… escucha a papá.

Milk _(molesta)_ \- Cállense los dos, que van a despertar a Goten. ¡Gohan! Regresa inmediatamente a la cama y tú también Gokú.

PICCORO OBSERVABA DESDE LEJOS AQUELLA CONVERSACIÓN. LA NOCHE CAYÓ PLENAMENTE Y LA LUZ DE LA LUNA ACARICIABA LOS ROSTROS DE AQUELLA FAMILIA QUE SE ENCONTRABAN DURMIENDO PROFUNDAMENTE. EL CREPÚSCULO DEL AMANECER ANUNCIÓ LA LLEGADA DE UN NUEVO DÍA. LAS ACTIVIDADES MATUTINAS DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES SE REALIZARON NORMALMENTE. EN LA PREPARATORIA ESTRELLA NARANJA LAS CLASES CONTINUARON SIN LA PRESENCIA DE VIDEL. GOHAN, SHAPNER, IRISA Y FRANK SE SENTARON JUNTOS EN LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO, PLATICARON COMO DE COSTUMBRE Y REGRESARON AL SALÓN PARA TOMAR LAS ÚLTIMAS CLASES DEL DÍA. CUANDO DE REPENTE LA POLICÍA DE SATAN CITY LE MANDÓ UN MENSAJE A GOHAN POR MEDIO DE UN TELÉFONO CELULAR. EL MENSAJE PEDÍA AYUDA AL GRAN SAIYAMAN PARA ATRAPAR A UNOS MALEANTES. LA POLICÍA IGNORABA LA VERDADERA IDENTIDAD DEL GRAN SAIYAMAN, PERO ERA PRECISO LLAMARLO EN CASO DE EMERGENCIA, AL IGUAL QUE LO HACEN CON VIDEL, POR ELLO LE ENTREGARON UN TELÉFONO CELULAR ESPECIALMENTE PARA LLAMADAS DE IMPORTANCIA. GOHAN PIDIÓ PERMISO PARA IR AL BAÑO, PERO COMO SABEMOS, ÉL SE DIRIGIÓ A LA AZOTEA DE LA PREPARATORIA PARA TRANSFORMARSE EN EL GRAN SAIYAMAN Y ACUDIR SÓLO AL LLAMADO DE LA POLICÍA, YA QUE VIDEL CONTINUABA EN REPOSO.


	4. Capítulo IV: Inauguración del Hospital M

**Capítulo IV: Inauguración del Hospital Miramoto**

GOHAN REGRESÓ LO MÁS PRONTO QUE PUDO AL SALÓN DE CLASES. LAMENTABLEMENTE, LLEGÓ AL FINAL DE LA LECCIÓN. LA MAESTRA LO REGAÑÓ, PERO LO DEJO IRSE SIN NINGUNA REPRESARÍA. EL TIEMPO PARA ESTAR EN LA PREPARATORIA HABÍA CONCLUIDO, AL MENOS POR HOY, ANTES DE DESPEDIRSE FRANK LES COMENTÓ ALGO:

Frank.- Por cierto… quiero invitarlos a la inauguración del Hospital Miramoto, mañana sábado por la tarde…

Shapner- ¡Qué aburrido! Un hospital…

Irisa ( _sonriente_ ).- ¡Suena genial! ¿En dónde es el lugar?...

Frank.- Cerca de la estación Satán… ¿vienes Gohan?

Gohan.- ¿Eh? No estoy seguro, si puedo allí estaré…

Shapner.- Frank… no esperes mucho de nosotros… eso es muy ¡aburrido!

Frank- ¡Vamos Shapner! La oportunidad de ayudar y salvar personas no es aburrida… es lo mejor que podemos hacer para vivir en un mundo mejor… Además la intención del hospital de mi familia es ofrecer tratamientos médicos a bajo costo y condonar medicamentos y demás servicios de salud por el bien de la ciudad.

Irisa ( _enojada con Shapner_ ).- ¡Basta Shapner! No seas tan grosero con Frank, recuerda que Videl y el Gran Saiyaman luchan por el bien de los demás

Gohan ( _se sonroja y teme que digan que él es el Gran Saiyaman_ ).- ¡Si vamos Shapner! siempre hay que ayudar a los demás.

Shapner ( _toma del brazo a Irisa_ ).- ¡tranquilícense!... Vámonos Irisa esta conversación está tardando mucho y ya tengo hambre. Vámonos.

SHAPNER E IRISA SE MARCHAN MIENTRAS ELLA SE PIERDE EN LA MIRADA DE FRANK.

Frank ( _despidiéndose_ ).- Bueno, si quieren mañana los espero. Y tu Gohan… ¿A dónde vas?

Gohan.- A casa…

Frank.- Oye Gohan, ¿quién ese Saiyaman? Anteriormente había escuchado algo sobre la Srta. Videl y su lucha por la justica pero del Saiyaman no…

Gohan _(sorprendido).-_ Bueno no hagas mucho caso, aunque…

Frank ( _sacado de onda_ ).- Está bien. No te preocupes, las noticias dan más información que tus palabras. Por cierto, el padre de Videl asistirá a la inauguración y nos permitió verla después de que haga su presentación en público. Espero puedas asistir. Nos vemos pronto.

Gohan ( _cara de alivio_ ).- Si trataré de ir. Hasta pronto.

GOHAN CAMINA UNAS CUADRAS, HASTA QUE ECUENTRA UNA CALLE SIN PERSONAS Y SE TRANSFORMA EN EL GRAN SAIYAMAN PARA IRSE VOLANDO A SU CASA. CUANDO LLEGÓ A CASA ESTUDIÓ POR UN TIEMPO. POSTERIORMENTE SE PREPARÓ PARA LA HORA DE LA CENA. DURANTE LA CENA SE DEJABA ENTREVER SU CARA DE PREOCUPACIÓN. NO OBSTANTE CUANDO LA CENA TERMINÓ, TODOS SE DISPUSIERON A DESCANZAR. GOHAN Y GOTTEN SE DIRIJIERON A SU HABITACIÓN. GOKU BOSTEZABA CADA VEZ MÁS, ASÍ QUE MEJOR SE RETIRÓ A DORMIR. MIENTRAS TANTO MILK TERMINÓ DE LAVAR LOS PLATOS Y SUBIÓ A DESCANZAR. MUY PRONTO LAS LUCES DE LA CASA SE DESVANECIERON EN LA OSCURIDAD Y AQUELLA CASA EN LA MONTAÑA PAOZ ESTUVO EN COMPLETA TRANQUILIDAD. MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CASA DE SATAN CITY, SE ENCONTRABA FRANK Y SU FAMILIA.

LA FAMILIA MIRAMOTO VIVÍA EN UNA CASA CERCA DE LA PREPARATORIA ESTRELLA NARANJA. ASI QUE FRANK CAMINABA PARA IR A LA ESCUELA. AQUELLA CASA TENÍA MUCHAS COMODIDADES QUE CUALQUIERA DESEARÍA TENER PERO A PESAR DE ELLO, LOS PADRES DE FRANK EVITABAN TENER CIERTOS LUJOS. LA HORA DE LA CENA HABÍA TERMINADO. LOS PADRES DE FRANK: TAICHI MIRAMOTO Y SU ESPOSA LISA MIRAMOTO ESTABAN HACIENDO LAS ÚLTIMAS LLAMADAS PARA EL EVENTO DE MAÑANA. FRANK TENÍA UNA HERMANA DE QUINCE AÑOS, LLAMADA LISA COMO SU MADRE PERO PARA EVITAR CONFUNDIRLAS LA LLAMABAN LIZ. MIENTRAS SUS PADRES HACÍAN LLAMADAS POR TELÉFONO, LIZ Y FRANK VEÍAN EN LA T.V. EL ANUNCIO DE LA INAUGURACIÓN DEL HOSPITAL. CUANDO TERMINARON DE ANUNCIAR LA NOTICIA DE LA INAUGURACIÓN, DIERON NOTA AL ASALTO QUE HABÍA OCURRIDO ESE MISMO DÍA ALREDEDOR DE LAS 17:00 HRS. Y QUE TODO ESTABA BIEN GRACIAS AL GRAN SAIYAMAN. EN LO QUE EL NOTICIERO PASABA ESTA NOTA, FRANK Y SU HERMANA LIZ CONVERSABAN:

Liz ( _animada_ ).- ¡Mira es el Gran Saiyaman! Es muy lindo.

Frank ( _celoso_ ).- ¡No que ya tenías sueño, mejor vete a dormir Liz!

Liz ( _en tono burlón_ ).- ¡Vamos no seas celoso! Es genial que haya un súper héroe en Satan City, aunque la Srta. Videl no haya aparecido.

Frank- Ya te había platicado que la Srta. Videl está un poco débil. .

Liz- ¡Vaya! Veo que sabes mucho de la Srta. Videl… supongo que es más bonita en persona ¿o me equivoco?

Frank ( _pensativo_ ).- Sí así es…

Liz ( _riéndose_ ).- ¡Ja! Ya veo la Srta. Videl te gusta ¿verdad?

Frank ( _sonrojado_ )- ¡Claro que no! ( _apaga el televisor_ ) Lo mejor será descansar, mañana nos espera un día muy pesado.

Liz ( _bostezando_ )- Está bien después continuamos peleando. Buenas noches hermano.

CADA UNO SE DIRIGE A SU HABITACIÓN. MINUTOS MÁS TARDE LA CASA DE LA FAMILIA MIRAMOTO DESCANZA EN TRANQUILAMENTE. SIN EMBARGO LA MENTE DE FRANK CONTINUABA PENSANDO PARA SÍ MISMO:

Frank ( _recostado en su cama con los ojos entre cerrados_ ).- Sería genial volar por los cielos y tener una fuerza mayor al de cualquier ser humano. Espero…

FRANK SE QUEDA COMPLETAMENTE DORMIDO. A LA MAÑA SIGUIENTE LA FAMILIA MIRAMOTO CONTINUABA CON CADA UNO DE LOS PREPARATIVOS DE LA INAUGURACIÓN DEL HOSPITAL. MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DEL CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL, VIDEL SE ENCONTRABA MUCHO MEJOR AUNQUE DEBÍA DE COMER MÁS VERDURAS. MR. SATÁN SE ESTABA PREPARANDO PARA SU PRESENTACIÓN QUE IBA A HACER HORAS MÁS TARDE EN LA INAUGURACIÓN DEL HOSPITAL. EN LA MONTAÑA PAOZ, GOKÚ, GOHAN Y GOTTEN DISFRUTABAN UN RICO DESAYUNO PREPARADO POR MILK. MÁS TARDE GOKÚ HABÍA PROMETIDO LLEVAR A GOTTEN CON LOS DINOSAURIOS DE LA MONTAÑA DE ALADO, ASÍ QUE MIENTRAS ESO PASABA GOHAN SE QUEDÓ EN CASA PARA ESTUDIAR.

SIENDO LAS 2:00 PM, SHAPNER E IRISA SE ENCUENTRAN EN PRIMERA FILA DEL PÚBLICO. LA INAUGURACIÓN DIÓ COMIENZO CON UNAS PALABRAS DE LA FAMILIA MIRAMOTO ANTE EL ALCALDE DE SATAN CITY, QUE SIN LUGAR A DUDAS CONMOVIERON AL PÚBLICO. DESPUÉS DE ELLO CONTINÚA EL ESPECTÁCULO CON LA APARICIÓN DEL CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL. LUEGO DE VARIOS INTENTOS DE IMPRESIONAR A LA GENTE CON TANTOS TROPEZONES, LOGRA RESCATAR UN POCO DE SU REPUTACIÓN.

TODO MARCHABA MUY BIEN, CUANDO DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHÓ UNA EXPLOSIÓN EN EL PATIO DEL HOSPITAL. UNOS DELINCUENTES PLANEABAN ROBAR EL EQUIPO MÁS SOFISTICADO DEL HOSPITAL PARA LUEGO VENDERLO A OTRO PAÍS. LOS MALEANTES CERRARON LAS PUERTAS DEL HOSPITAL CON VARIAS PERSONAS ADENTRO. MIENTRAS ESO PASABA, SONÓ EL CELULAR DE GOHAN. UNA LLAMADA DE EMERGENCIA DE LA ESTACIÓN DE POLICÍA QUE REQUERÍA LA AYUDA DEL GRAN SAIYAMAN. GOHAN SE CONVIRTIÓ EN EL GRAN SAIYAMAN Y VOLÓ HACIA EL HOSPITAL, MIENTRAS VIDEL QUE AÚN ESTABA DÉBIL, TAMBIÉN RECIBIÓ EL LLAMADO DE EMERGENCIA Y FUE AL HOSPITAL.


	5. Capítulo V: La bitácora mágica del prínc

**Capítulo V: La bitácora mágica del príncipe Ocabot**

Cuando el Gran Saiyaman llegó a la inauguración del Hospital, encontró a mucha gente atrapada en su interior. El patio y el estacionamiento estaban completamente destruidos, a causa de las balas perdidas. No obstante, los policías le pidieron al campeón mundial Mr. Satán que controlará la situación y que arrestara a los asaltantes, sin embargo éste se negó diciendo que le dolían las rodillas. El Sr. y la Sra. Miramoto estaban atrapados en el interior del Hospital, secuestrados por los asaltantes. Mientras tanto Liz y Frank estaban a salvo con el escuadrón de la policía que tenían rodeado el hospital. El Gran Saiyaman entró al hospital por una de las ventanas de 10° piso y comenzó a buscar a los padres de Frank y a los asaltantes. Mientras eso pasaba, Videl vio lo que estaba pasando por la televisión y decidió salir de la cama y ayudar a su amigo Frank. En cuestión de pocos minutos Videl llegó al Hospital. Mr. Satán le dijo que se retirara a continuar con su descanso, pero ella lo ignoro y junto con un equipo de policías marcharon al interior del hospital. Sin embargo Videl no se percató que Frank iba detrás de ella disfrazado de policía. Por otra parte, el Gran Saiyaman ya tenía contralada la situación cuando todos llegaron, Gohan se sorprendió mucho de ver a Videl, y justo en ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión en la azotea del edificio. Debido a la explosión el Hospital se empezó a derrumbar. Gohan, y Videl sacaron a los asaltantes del hospital, mientras los policías hacían lo mismo pero con las personas. Frank que iba disfrazado de policía escuchó el llanto de una pequeña niña que se había quedado atrapada en una sala quirúrgica. Fue detrás de la niña y en el camino se encontró una libreta negra con las hojas doradas, la miró fijamente y la recogió, despúes tomó a la niña en sus brazos. Mientras Videl y Gohan decidieron entrar al edificio a terminar de sacar a la niña y a Frank. Los policías habían sacado a todas las personas menos a esa niña y a Frank. La madre y hermana de Frank se pusieron muy nerviosas y la madre de la niña estaba gravemente lastimada. El edificio se estaba derrumbando y cuando Gohan y Videl ascendían un piso más por las escaleras, el techo se caía. Ante tal derrumbamiento, Gohan decidió proteger a Videl con su cuerpo, ya que se encontraban en el tercer piso del Hospital que tenía quince pisos. En esos momentos el edificio se cayó por completo con Gohan, Videl, Frank y una niña en su interior.


	6. Capítulo VI: El hospital en llamas

**Capítulo VI: El hospital en llamas**

Después de la caída del Hospital, todas las personas huyeron de aquél lugar. Lo que quedaba del edificio estaba en llamas y pronto llegaron los bomberos y más policías para ayudar. Dentro de todo el caos Gohan y Videl se encontraba por debajo de grandes pedazos de concreto. Gohan pudo quitárselas de encima lo más pronto que pudo ya que estaba aplastando con su cuerpo a Videl. Gohan estaba un poco lastimado debido a que unas piedras de concreto le cayeron en la cabeza, mientras que Videl se encontraba bien. Videl estaba tratando de que Gohan reaccionara antes de que se desmayará por completo. Gohan pudo sentir como las suaves manos de Videl limpiaban su rostro. Gohan pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que más escombro callera encima de ellos, ambos decidieron volar rumbo a tierra firme, consiguiéndolo con muchos esfuerzos. Cuando llegaron a la tierra se acercó una ambulancia rápidamente y atendió a Gohan y a Videl. En ese momento llegaron los padres de Frank y notaron que su hijo no estaba con ellos.

Por otro lado, Milk estaba viendo las noticias y vio a Gohan en el derrumbe del hospital. En ese momento se espantó muchísimo y mandó a Gokú a su auxilio. Gokú aceptó y fue en la ayuda de Gohan.

Cuando Gokú llego a Satan City, se percató de que el edificio estaba hecho pedazos y había un caos por toda la ciudad. Llegó al lado de Gohan y notó que no estaba gravemente lastimado sólo un poco entorpecido de tanto concreto que le cayó en la cabeza. A pesar de ello tenía que fingir un poco estar lastimado, ya que todo ese peso que le cayó encima a un humano lo hubiera dejado muerto. Gohan le dijo a Gokú que él se encontraba bien, sin embargo Gokú noto algo extraño:

Gokú ( _serio, mirando a todas direcciones como si buscara algo_ ).- Presiento algo extraño, algo no me gusta de este lugar.

Gohan ( _empezó a sentir un ki extraño_ ).- Ya veo te refieres a…

Videl.- ¿De qué se trata todo está bien?

Mr. Satán.- Videl, no les hagas caso a estos individuos.

Mientras continuaban comentando Frank salió de una gran nube de humo.

Frank ( _en sus brazos lleva cargando a la niña que encontró en el hospital_ ).- ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Pronto! La niña no puede respirar.

Cuando los el Sr. y la Sra. Miramoto y Liz vieron a Frank, les dio mucho gusto y corrieron hasta donde él se encontraba. Videl y Mr. Satán quedaon sorprendidos de verlo. Sin embargo Gokú le dijo a Gohan que tenía un extraño resentimiento con ese muchacho, Gohan le explicó que no se preocupara que aquél chico era su compañero de clases, un humano común y corriente. El Sr. Miramoto le dijo que dónde estaba que después de la explosión del hospital, Frank les comento que había escuchado en una sala quirúrgica los llantos de la niña y que había ido en su ayuda. Ante tales palabras, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que no hubiera recibido ningún daño y que la niña tampoco. Liz le dijo que se quitará esa chamarra de policía que estaba quemada, cuando Frank se la quitó dejo caer accidentalmente la libreta que se había encontrado, él la recogió inmediatamente a pesar de que todos se percataron de la existencia de libreta. Aunado a esto hermana notó un pequeño tatuaje en el brazo de Frank.


	7. Capítulo VII: Romance te puedo dar

Capítulo VII: Romance te puedo dar

Después de lo ocurrido en la inauguración del Hospital, la recuperación de la ciudad Satán está en proceso. Cuando Gokú y Gohan llegaron a casa, Milk estaba muy preocupada por Gohan, mientras Gotten tenía la seguridad de que nada había pasado a mayores. Gohan estaba muy contento ver a Videl recuperada, aunque las palabras de Gokú no tenían sentido alguno, al menos por ahora.

Pronto llego el inicio de la semana, y con ello las clases. Videl ya pudo asistir a la preparatoria, así que este pequeño grupo de amigos se reunieron otra vez. Aún faltaba poco para que iniciara la primera clase, por su parte Gohan, Shapner e Irisa ya estaban en el salón de clases comentado lo ocurrido en el hospital. En esos momentos Videl entro en el salón, en su rostro se veía el típico fruncido de cejas que la caracterizaba tanto, además sus ojos azules estaban más brillantes de lo normal y su piel había recuperado su color natural, dejando atrás la palidez que días atrás solía tener. Shapner, Irisa y Gohan interrumpieron inmediatamente la plática y la observaron. En esos momentos las miradas de Gohan y Videl se conectaron una a la otra y no se separaron hasta que ambos estuvieron cara a cara. Shapner e Irisa le comentaron a Videl que si ya se encontraba mejor, ella separó la mirada de Gohan y asintió con la cabeza.

Gohan ( _mirando a Videl con ternura y tranquilidad_ ).-¡Me da mucho gusto que te encuentres mejor!

Videl ( _sentándose en su lugar_ ).- Si ya estoy mejor los días de descanso me sirvieron para entrenar.

Irisa.- ¿te refieres a que no descansaste?

Shapner.- ¡Era de suponerlo, es la hija del gran Mr. Satán, ellos sólo están pensando en entrenar!

Irisa ( _jalonea a Videl para que conteste_ ).- Oye Videl….

Videl ( _señala a Frank que está entrando al salón de clases_ ).- Oigan chicos… ¿ese es Frank? Está muy cambiado, ¿no creen?

Shapner.- Es el mismo perdedor de siempre sólo que parece que está ocultando algo bajo su playera de manga larga.

Gohan ( _cara de misterioso_ ).- mmm…. Eso parce… ( _Murmura para sí mismo_ ) aunque su ki se siente muy diferente al de antes…

Irisa.- ¡Oye Frank! Estamos aquí ven a sentarte la clase ya va a empzar…

En esos momentos el profesor de matemáticas entró al salón de clases, Frank se sentó al lado de Irisa. La clase tuvo su transcurso normal y a la hora del almuerzo las chicas que molestaron aquella vez a Videl en la clase de deportes le siguieron haciendo miradas. Videl se levantó de su lugar para decirles que ya no busquen más problemas, pero la mano de Gohan apretó el delicado brazo de Videl para detenerla; ella sintió el apretón sin fuerza que hizo Gohan y lo velteo a ver a los ojos. Gohan le dijo que no valía la pena que se desgastara más con ellas, antes bien debía ignorarlas. Videl hizo un rechazo con sus ojos, pero Gohan insistió más diciéndole:

Gohan.- Vamos Videl olvídalo ya, no tiene caso. Tienes que controlar ese carácter que tienes no puedes seguir así, tu vida se va ir acabando poco, deja de ser tan caprichosa por favor.

Videl ( _cambio de la expresión en su mirada_ ).- ¿A qué te refieres con que cambie Gohan?

Gohan ( _sonrojado_ ).- No me lo tomes a mal pero si cambias un poco tu carácter puedes mejorar y descubrir muchas cosas. De nada sirve si tratas de aparentar alguien que no eres, se esfumará la magia igual que una vana ilusión, mejor atrévete a enfrentar salvaje y plenamente el milagro de vivir. Debes gritar con gran pasión todo lo que piensas y tus deseos van a lograr el cielo alcanzar, intenta ser hermosa, sensual y glamorosa…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII: ¿Equipo de tres?

Mientras Gohan le decía aquellas palabras a Videl, sus ojos azules reflejaban una ternura que nunca antes lo habían hecho, Gohan notó ese cambio y se perdió por completo en la profundidad de su mirada, su mano que sostenía el brazo de Videl perdió su fuerza en la totalidad. Videl miró la musculosa mano de Gohan y la tocó con sus suaves dedos hasta aprisionarla con sus dos pequeñas manos. Ese momento era el más perfecto, aunque lamentablemente no duro demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para que ambos se enamoraran perdidamente. Frank llegó con Irisa y ambos notaron que las manos de Videl sostenían fuertemente la mano de Gohan. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento un pastelillo salió volando en dirección hacia Videl. Gohan volteó la cabeza rápidamente y con la otra mano que tenía libre tomo la cintura de Videl cambiándola de lugar. Ella no hizo movimiento alguno, pero Frank e Irisa empezaron a gritarles a esas chicas que qué era lo que tenían en contra de Videl.

Videl reaccionó con la discusión y estaba dispuesta a ir a darles una lección, pero en ese momento se percató que los atléticos brazos de Gohan estaban abrazándola para detenerla. Ella ya no hizo ningún movimiento y se dejó abrazar por Gohan, sin embargo Irisa les lanzó otro pastelillo, que por desgracia le dio en la cara a otro estudiante. Como es de esperarse, esta escena terminó en una guerra de pastelillos. No obstante Gohan, Videl, Frank e Irisa pudieron escaparse del comedor, y fueron al patio a limpiarse sus ropas.

Los directivos de la escuela regañaron a todos los presentes en el comedor y las chicas que les gustaba molestar a Videl se ganaron una expulsión por el tiempo de dos semanas.

En el momento de salir de clases Videl e Irisa le comentaron a Shapner lo acontecido en el comedor, mientras que Gohan solo miraba a Frank con ojos de extrañeza. La tarde llegó y todos se despidieron como de costumbre. Gohan y Videl sabían que tenían que mantener su pequeño romance en secreto y no podían mirarse como aquella vez en el comedor.

Cuando Videl llegó a casa, hizo un poco de tarea y posteriormente decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo al parque más cercano de su casa. En la camita ella no podía olvidar las palabras de Gohan, todo lo que le había dicho hacía que su ser se estremeciera y en su cara se dibujaba una dulce sonrisa. Se sentó en una banca del parque y arrancó una flor para contemplarla. Sin embargo, en esos momentos llegó Frank que estaba paseando a su perro.

Frank.- ¡Videl!... ¿Qué sorpresa? No sabía que caminabas por este parque después de clases.

Videl ( _sorprendida_ , _esconde la flor_ ).- ¡Frank!, vaya eres tú. Bueno casi no acostumbro a pasear por aquí, pero hoy en vez de entrenar decidí salir a pasear. Y… ¿ese es tu perro?

Frank.- Así es, se llama Tommy, todas las tardes después de la escuela lo sacó a pasear.

Videl.- Ya veo, pero ¿qué tiene? parece un poco asustado.

Frank.- ( _Tommy mira a Frank con cara de miedo_ ).- No sé qué tiene, desde que ocurrió lo del hospital se comporta muy extraño conmigo.

Videl.- Por cierto, me da curiosidad ver el tatuaje que tienes en el brazo, ¿puedes mostrármelo?

Frank ( _asustado_ ).- No es nada de eso, creo que lo estas confundiendo con la playera estampada que llevé esta mañana. Por cierto, cambiando de tema me gustaría pedir un favor, ¿puedo?

Videl.- ( _frunce el ceño de sus cejas_ ).- Bueno si no quieres mostrármelo está bien, ¿de qué se trata ese favor?

Frank.- Lo que sucede es que quiero vengar lo que pasó en la inauguración del hospital. El sueño de mi familia se derrumbó por completo junto con el hospital y quiero hacer algo al respecto. Para ello quiero pedirte que si ¿puedo combatir criminales a tu lado y al del Gran Saiyaman?

Videl.- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Crees que combatir criminales es algún juego? Además el Gran Saiyaman y yo somos un equipo y tenemos más fuerza de lo que te imaginas. Tú jamás has entrenado las artes marciales. ( _Videl nota que sus palabras fueron demasiado duras y que hicieron sentir mal a Frank_ ).

Frank ( _baja la mirada_ ).- Vamos Videl dame sólo una oportunidad para demostrarles que puedo hacerlo, no te imaginas lo mal que está mi familia.

Videl ( _lo toma del hombro y lo mira a los ajos_ ).- Discúlpame Frank, no quise herir tus sentimientos, si quieres puedes venir todas las tarde a mi casa y entrenar con mi padre y sus alumnos, ¿Qué dices?

Frank.- ¡Claro! Te agradezco mucho Videl mañana mismo empezaré. Ahora tengo que irme, ya llevo mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Te veo en la preparatoria ( _ambos se despiden_ )

Videl ( _aprieta la flor que había escondido y piensa para sí misma_ ).- Gohan espero que pronto cambie para que podamos estar juntos, cada vez pienso más en ti. Supongo que tenías razón mi duro carácter no me deja crecer como persona y ver que el mundo gira alrededor de mí.

Mientras sus hermosos ojos azules miraban el cielo y ambos colores se perdían el uno en el otro continuó pensando:

Al cielo pido un favor,

Que tú me quieras decir deseo a morir

Que algún día tú y yo felices seremos

Teno la fe.


	9. Capítulo IX: ¿Equipo de tres? II parte

Capítulo IX: ¿Equipo de tres? II parte

Los días venideros desde aquél suceso en la cafetería pasaron desapercibidos. Las tareas de la escuela preocupaban más a nuestros protagonistas y la lucha contra el mal quedó suspendida de momento. Los maleantes cada vez tenían más miedo de que el Gran Saiyaman I y II (en realidad Gohan y Videl) aparecieran y les estropearan sus planes. Por otra parte, lo que acontecía en la preparatoria era que las mejores calificaciones de los exámenes eran para Gohan y posteriormente para Frank. La amistad entre Videl e Irisa iba creciendo cada vez más; Shapner por su parte, gozaba de mucha popularidad y él sólo tenía un agradable compañerismo con los demás. Por otra parte, Frank asistió todas las tarde después de la escuela a la casa de Videl para entrenar con los alumnos de Mr. Satán. Videl aún no le había comentado nada a Gohan sin embargo, ella tenía la seguridad de que con el paso del tiempo los entrenamientos serían cada vez más pesados y Frank no resistiría la presión de la escuela y el entrenamiento.

Pasaron rápidamente tres semanas. Frank había tomado clases en las que no veía asiduamente a Gohan, Videl, Shapner e Irisa. Un día por la tarde, Videl quería ver cómo se encontraba Frank. Ella bajo de su habitación y se dirigió al salón de entrenamiento de su padre. En el salón había muchos atletas entrenado, cada uno estaba en diferentes áreas de peso completo y libre. Cuando Videl llegó todos los discípulos de Mr. Satán detuvieron su entrenamiento y miraron a Videl que caminaba por el pasillo, en ese momento Mr. Satán se acercó a ella:

Mr. Satán.- Mi querida Videl ¿Quieres entrenar un poco con tu padre? O quizá… ¿vienes a presumir tu fuerza frente a todos estos debiluchos?

Videl ( _sus ojos azules merodeaban por todo el lugar_ ).- No papá, vine a ver como estaba mi amigo Frank ¿lo recuerdas?

Mr. Satán ( _pensativo_ ).- No lo recuerdo, aunque déjame ver…. ¡Ah! Era ese muchacho debilucho de ojos verdes ¿verdad?

Videl.- Sí papá él mismo ¿dónde está?

Mr. Satán (fanfarroneando).- No resistió en entrenamiento y decidió marcharse.

Videl ( _con cara de triunfo y pensando para sí misma).-_ Lo sabía, no resistió el entrenamiento y se fue. ( _Le dice a su padre lo siguiente:_ ) Bueno muchas gracias papá me marcharé a terminar mi tarea.

Mr. Satán.- Está bien Videl, recuerda que esos amigos sólo quieren impresionarte y… ( _Un discípulo lo interrumpe_ )

Discípulo (asustado).- Señorita Videl ¿usted habla de un chico que empezó a entrenar hace tres semanas que se llama Frank?

Videl.- Sí de él mismo ¿por qué?

Discípulo.- Bueno es que durante el entrenamiento ese chico se comportaba muy extraño, al principio fue muy amigable y le enseñamos mis otros compañeros y yo las técnicas de las artes marciales más sencillas, sin embargo un día él chico llego con todos los brazos tatuados y mostraba una fuerza muy parecida a la de usted. Al día siguiente, su nuca y sus piernas poseían diversos tatuajes y él mostraba mucha más fuerza de lo normal. Hasta por unos instantes juramos verlo volar. Desde aquél día Frank no ha regresado.

Mr. Satán.- Pero ¿cómo te atreves a interrumpir al campeón mundial? Qué descortesía… ya no tienen respeto a los mayores y deja de decir todas esas mentiras… ( _Lo interrumpe Videl_ )

Videl.- ¡Basta Papá! Puede ser que este discípulo tuyo tenga razón, sólo habrá que averiguarlo.

Videl se marchó del salón de entrenamiento y se quedó muy pensativa de lo que le había comentado aquél peleador. Al día siguiente en la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja, Videl recibió una llamada de emergencia. Algo estaba ocurriendo cerca de la preparatoria. Videl le hizo una señal a Gohan y ambos salieron del salón, se dirigieron a la azotea de la escuela y se transformaron en el Gran Saiyaman I y II. Volaron al lugar de los hechos y los policías se dieron cuenta que los criminales ya estaban arrestados. Gohan y Videl les dijeron que su ayuda era sólo para emergencias. Pero el jefe de la policía les comentó que alguien había llegado antes que ellos, y que había conseguido tener la situación bajo control. Gohan y Videl le preguntaron que quién era esa persona y el jefe de la estación de policía les dijo que era un chico que tenía los brazos tatuados y decía ser su compañero en la lucha contra el crimen. Gohan se quedó completamente extrañado y Videl se quedó pensando si era su compañero de clases que ella conocía o era otra persona. Gohan le preguntó también al jefe de la policía que si se percató hacía dónde se dirigió esa persona que describió; el jefe de la policía les dijo que él chico había dicho que volaría a la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja y que allí los vería.

Gohan y Videl regresaron a la escuela. Después de clases Videl le dijo a Gohan que ella quería hablar con él. Gohan le dijo que todo lo que pasaba era muy extraño pero él seguía ignorando la plática que habían tenido Frank y Videl. Ambos personajes fueron a caminar al parque que quedaba cerca de la Preparatoria y se sentaron en una banca. Una vez estando allí, Videl le platicó a Gohan todo lo que había pasado con Frank; desde su petición para entrenar con su padre y el comentario que hizo el discípulo de su padre. Ante tal situación Gohan se quedó muy pensativo. En eso mementos Videl se quedó mirando a un hombre que se acercaba hacia ellos…


End file.
